


Never Right/奎宽/率宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Summary: It's just another fight,never you, never me,never right.





	1. Chapter 1

0.

什么时候开始的？

 

x

那双在舞台上一次又一次抗拒他、躲闪他亲近动作的手，此刻正紧紧地箍住他的手腕，向外拉扯着钉在门上。夫胜宽轻声呼痛，却被崔韩率来势汹汹的亲吻给完全吞没。

对不起对不起对不起。

细碎的呢喃从喉间溢出，混迹在潮湿的热气里，唇瓣震动着，渡到另一个人的口中。

夫胜宽听不明白。被禁锢的姿势和对方异于人前的主动，都让他有些难为情。一张小脸涨得通红，嘟咕、嘟咕，粉红色的泡泡在高压下一个一个爆炸，呼吸都开始变得困难。

想要推拒却使上不力气，挣扎着却让挺起的胸膛贴得更紧。像是不满足。

崔韩率的吻又深了一寸。

贪婪地、疯狂地、放肆地、不知疲倦地……

 

嘶。

崔韩率瞪大了眼睛，琥珀色的瞳仁比粼粼的湖面还要无辜几分。

对不起…

夫胜宽咬住下唇，渗出的鲜红属于另一个人。

我没有办法呼吸了……对不起……  
留下伤口了，明天还有活动怎么办……对不起对不起……

无休止的道歉像决堤的洪水。崔韩率不懂得疏导的办法，毛毛躁躁地想要堵住这头，那头又落下了更多金色的豆豆。

夫胜宽心急地用手背去擦眼泪，手肘却不小心撞到了门。

 

嘭嘭嘭嘭。

 

金珉奎在休息室外的走廊大声嚷嚷起来，像掩护，又像警告。

心照不宣的地下情人。

 

x

可能是在把对方的part下意识反复练习之后。

是每次视线寻找都精准无比的对焦。

是伸出的手掌被自然而然地纳入手心。

是情不自禁地靠近汲取体温。

 

x

崔韩率不在。金珉奎跟着夫胜宽上了同一辆车。

“吵架了？”

夫胜宽偏过头去躲开他探询的目光，“没有。”

“没有还分开走。”金珉奎揽住他的肩膀，离得更近一些，“我都听到了喔，休息室里噼里哐啷的。声音好大。”

 

“知勋哥今天要去工作室通宵。”

“晚上过来？”

 

x

你和珉奎哥。

 

x

我不知道。


	2. Chapter 2

1.

夫胜宽没想过金珉奎会对自己感兴趣，就像没想过崔韩率会答应交往一样。

听起来很像人生赢家。鱼与熊掌得兼。

可是他分不清喜欢哪个更多一点。

夫胜宽不是小孩子了。

 

x

金珉奎发来信息确认时间，夫胜宽划掉提醒装作没有看见。等看完两遍练习视频才回复了一个“好”，然后慢吞吞地换了件稍大一码的棉T，拿了手机出门。

“我出去一下。”

 

刚下到楼梯拐角就看到倚靠着墙壁的高大身影，火星一闪一灭的正在抽烟。夫胜宽掩住口鼻也忍不住咳嗽起来：“怎么……咳，怎么出来了？”

“等你。”等到人的金珉奎将没抽几口的烟扔进手里的纸杯，烟头触到水面发出呲地一声，“胜澈哥拉着圆佑哥去网吧开黑，知秀哥去看硕珉排练了。”

“安排得真好。”夫胜宽笑。

 

“换床了？”夫胜宽仰着头看离得很远的天花板。

“没有，”金珉奎张口咬在他的锁骨上，惩罚他的不专心，“把衣柜撤了。做的时候不方便，屁股老撞到。上回差点儿磕到尾椎，吓死我了。”

“跟知勋哥说撤衣柜，他也没意见。”舌头从锁骨打着转往下，缠住一点儿轻轻地拉扯，“我挺想在你床上做一回。啵浓尼不是老说，每天去玩儿也干干净净的。”

“我可不会让床干干净净的。”他空出一只手按在另外一边，拨动揉捏着，又刻意使了力，“你说是不是？嗯？”

夫胜宽咬住嘴唇，泄出一声闷哼。

“喜欢吗？”金珉奎含住嘴边的这颗赤豆像是要吮出汁液来。身下的人把唇抿得更紧，颤抖着把胸脯送得更近。

“胜宽老是这样。关于自己的感受，喜欢的不说，不喜欢的也不说。”

另一只手则顺着身体的曲线，从腰滑进内裤里。食指抵在紧绷的穴口上，半个指尖还没进去就被吐了出来。

金珉奎皱起眉头盯住被染成粉色的夫胜宽，像是要看出一朵花来，“下午没做？”

这下是真的快开出一朵花，“真吵架了？”

夫胜宽抓住他停在自己胸口的手指，用舌头裹住含进嘴里：“没有。”

 

x

夫胜宽扶着腰回到房间，刚好碰上起夜的弟弟。

“哥又去汉江骑车了吗？”李灿揉着眼睛，困得不行。

夫胜宽点点头，没有否认。

“以后不要骑这么久啊，小腿会长肌肉的。”

“啊，对了，”李灿停在门口，“啵浓哥晚上来过一次。说要找哥，但是电话没人接。”

“后来联系上了吗？”

“嗯，”夫胜宽笑起来，“联系上了。说是让我别忘了给他带零食。”

 

上楼前他刚确认过的，一个未接来电也没有。

 

x

又或许两个都不喜欢。


	3. Chapter 3

2.

我会让你幸福的。

 

x

忙内line结束单独拍摄以后一起吃饭。

夫胜宽拿起勺子自然地给坐同一边的崔韩率盛了汤，崔韩率把对方便当盒里的小黄瓜夹到自己碗里。李灿看着自己面前形影单盘的芝士泡炒，觉得还不如回宿舍煮个泡面来得开心。

崔韩率起身去前台结账，夫胜宽抱着他的外套跟上。落在最后的李灿想起那天晚上崔韩率没看到夫胜宽时失落的表情，还是忍不住把哥哥拉到一边，“胜宽哥。”

充满疑惑的眼睛看过来，李灿一下又不知如何开口了。

“怎么啦？”夫胜宽干脆转过身子面对他，刚好挡住崔韩率的视线。

“胜宽哥和啵浓哥在交往吗？”

“你们在说什么？”

同时响起的另一个当事人的询问。

李灿满脸惊慌，不停地摆手。还没想到要怎么掩饰过去，就看到夫胜宽露出狡黠的笑容，一把按住崔韩率的肩膀将他转向门口推着往外走，声音是一贯的俏皮，“秘密。”

崔韩率耸耸肩表示知道了，自己一个人先走了出去。

 

“嗯，”夫胜宽笑得看不见眼睛，“我们在交往中。”

“是上次玩笑以后开始的吗？”李灿追问，微微瞪大的眼睛里没有惊讶，而是担心和认真，“哥你不要这样笑，太迷惑性了，我看不清……”

“不是玩笑喔，”夫胜宽收了笑容，大而圆的瞳仁闪亮着，还是看不清，“是认真的。”

“灿尼要保守秘密。”

 

x

我被伤心到的时候：只照顾啵浓。

胜宽档案被念出来的时候，李硕珉也是配合着一副委屈巴巴的样子，“本来就是啊，胜宽的眼里就只有啵浓尼啊。胜宽最喜欢啵浓了。”

李灿在一旁帮腔，“我也是弟弟啊，可是胜宽哥都不看看我。”

“我哪有，”夫胜宽在成员们的起哄声中捂住了脸，“我全部（成员）……全部都喜欢的。”

弟弟害羞的样子太过可爱，坏心眼的哥哥忍不住多欺负一下，故意曲解了他的解释，“啵浓尼的全部都喜欢吗？”

笑声愈演愈烈，金珉奎把崔韩率从角落抓过来推到夫胜宽的面前，“啵浓呢，啵浓尼也喜欢胜宽吗？”

快要熟透的夫胜宽让崔韩率目不转睛，他挠挠后脑勺，像是在苦恼地思考。

“喜欢。”

 

x

沾上冰淇淋的唇瓣太过甘甜。

巡演的时候偷偷交换了房间。

崔韩率没有拒绝。

于是一发不可收拾了起来。

 

x

海外演唱会的问答环节，崔韩率点兵点将随意选中了一张便利贴。

最喜欢胜宽哪里？

问题让粉丝在瞬间沸腾。同龄亲故总是孕育西皮的完美温床，两个好看男孩子的亲密互动，谁又不喜欢呢？

他笑着念出问题，成竹在胸。震耳欲聋的呐喊好像都与他无关。

他转身朝夫胜宽走去，揽着他的肩膀把他带到舞台正中央。

 

My favorite part of seungkwan is…

恰到好处的停顿再次点燃了台下的热情。有女生疯狂尖叫着：Everything！

成员们一脸的好奇和期待等待被满足。

 

答案是出乎所有人的预料。

夫胜宽被整个转过去背对观众，被崔韩率一掌拍在屁股上。

 

啪地一声。

整个世界都一起爆炸。

 

x

却又好像是最接近真实的答案。


	4. Chapter 4

3.

一开始是有私心的。

门面和艺能两棵小树苗的1 plus 1，比想象中更受欢迎。PD们开心伸出橄榄枝，公司也乐得有意无意地以官配的姿态推出增加曝光率。

练习生时期上学迟到也相互cover甚至共犯的革命情谊，再次亲密起来并不算件难事。

单独相处的机会越来越多，目光停留的时间也越来越招摇。

几乎固定的相邻站位，得心应手的skinship，打闹拌嘴的两小无猜。个人镜头下也嘟嘟囔囔，说好要一起做直播的，胜宽怎么还不来。

他的多情仿佛找到了新的倾泻口，金珉奎甚至觉得，夫胜宽在自己身边的样子才是真正的who he is。不用强打精神思前想后，不用关注属于他人的情绪，生气了有自己主动来哄，累了也可以在副驾放松到睡着。

他享受着被他信任，他享受着被他依赖。

他追上去揉乱他的刘海再细心地拨开，只为看到他的眼睛。

但他忘了。他曾将一场玩闹的起哄引至高潮，将一份隐藏的真心拽出树洞，又推进泥沼。

 

x

夫胜宽不快乐。

夫胜宽跟崔韩率在一起时不够快乐。金珉奎看着夫胜宽再一次被晾在空气里的双手，这样想。

很奇怪，崔韩率的视线总是粘着夫胜宽，却不愿意在众人面前展示，哪怕一点点关系的亲密。他看得足够仔细，他的猜测并不是毫无依据。

莫名其妙的，金珉奎觉得这是一个机会。

于是他迎着崔韩率的目光走到夫胜宽的面前，抓住那双孤单的手，放进自己的手心里。

 

是在帮他，还是成全自己。

金珉奎放弃思考。

 

爱情开始呼叫转移。

 

x  
每次巡演总有人受伤，这场被选中的是崔韩率。肾上腺素也隐瞒不下的剧烈疼痛，灯光一暗便再也支撑不住。

放心不下的哥哥跟着去了医院，剩下的成员们聚在练习室召开紧急会议。

可能变化的走位，可能需要的道具，可能面对的情况……一条一条列出亟待解决的问题。

夫胜宽担心得快要哭出来，通红着一双眼，还强装镇定地拿着笔在纸上胡乱写着潦草的Plan B。

 

接到哥哥报平安的电话，大家才如释重负般同时松了一口气。眼睛从地面的纸堆上移走，视线对上的时候，紧绷的嘴角露出万幸的笑容。

权顺荣把动线图叠吧叠吧卷成筒，吆喝着哥哥弟弟们赶紧回去睡觉。

大家勾肩搭背的往外走，相互支撑着，分担彼此的重量。

金珉奎仗着身高优势把夫胜宽圈在怀里咬耳朵。他想着注意力能被分散的话，夫胜宽会不会好受一点。

 

夫胜宽推开了他。

待在客厅一直等到崔韩率回来。

 

金珉奎终于明白歌词里的伤痛并不全是无病呻吟。

Nothing hurts like this.

 

只看着我吧。

只看着我吧。夫胜宽。


	5. Chapter 5

4.

“胜宽。”

“嗯？”

“胜宽是喜欢狼还是狗？”

夫胜宽一副被问到的样子，“怎么突然问这个？啵浓是想养小动物了吗？”

“如果是胜宽呢？”

“我？我养吗？”靠在床头的男生直起身，撑着下巴看坐在地板上的崔韩率，“狗狗吧。狼很危险诶。现在我们国家允许个人养狼了吗？”

“如果狼一点攻击性都没有呢？”，崔韩率语速飞快，“一点都不危险，会乖乖的听话，还会保护你呢。胜宽是想要狼还是狗？”

“狼乖乖的还怎么叫狼啊……啵浓尼每天都在想些什么呀……”

 

x

金珉奎和崔韩率一起坐了四个半小时的车，去巨济岛参与小巷餐厅的拍摄。

单独两个人。没有夫胜宽。

但是那个远在首尔休息的人却像是一个奇怪的连结，频频出现在两个人的口中。

 

白菜萝卜泡菜很爽口啊，带一份回去吧。胜宽一定很喜欢。

啊居然有这么多黄瓜，还好胜宽没有来。

 

拍摄结束后，两个颇有默契地决定不急着回去，再四处走走逛逛。巷子拐角处有家小店，招牌旁边坠了一只圆滚滚的小橘子。走在前面的金珉奎收回往前迈的腿，转过头发现不知道什么时候弟弟也停下来。

“喝一杯吧。”

“好。”

 

这场谈话算不得愉快，也算不得差。食物天气练习时的困惑词又写到哪里，最后兜兜绕绕又落回夫胜宽身上。

“我挺羡慕你的。说实话。”

“胜宽多喜欢你呀，节目里也说你是他的小狗狗。一直一直都那么那么的照顾你。即使你并不需要。”

“之前在学校的时候，就有男生找他表白来着。我看到了。很奇怪，我当时一点都不惊讶。胜宽那么善良又可爱，男生、女生，谁喜欢他都不奇怪。他天生就该被人宠爱着。”

“那个男生还挺帅的，比你还帅。”

“但是胜宽拒绝了，说是有了喜欢的人。那个男生不相信，觉得是胜宽随便胡扯的借口。”

“胜宽就说，他喜欢的人像狗狗一样，需要他全心全意的照顾。他很感谢男生对他的这份喜欢，但是很抱歉他不能接受。”

喝点酒就上脸的金珉奎看不出来清醒与否，他看着对面的弟弟，目光却像是穿过了他落到了别的地方去。

 

“可是韩率啊。”

“那只小狗现在长大了，变成了一只狼。”

崔韩率呷着玻璃杯里的可乐没有说话。

 

x

还是吵了架。崔韩率感觉很不好。

金珉奎的话像一颗定时炸弹，每天都在倒计时提醒着他，危险，危险。

金珉奎犬系男友的人设太过深入人心，夫胜宽对他露出笑容的样子刺眼的要命。

 

崔韩率快要爆炸，身下的动作愈发失去控制。夫胜宽哑着嗓子求他慢一点，眼泪洇湿一小块床单。

 

他的本意不是去质问然后得到一个被审判之后的结果。

他只是觉得夫胜宽好像随时可能走掉，他想要挽留。

却用错了方法。

 

双人采访的成片比想象中出的要快一点。

李灿回房间没看到文俊辉，便兴致勃勃地拿出手机要和夫胜宽一起欣赏98line名场面。

哪里知道是尴尬名场面。

不到半分钟，弟弟就敏锐地发现了气氛的错位。

两个哥哥，一个爱答不理的活泼不足，一个小心翼翼的关注有余。

更加小心翼翼的是自己，空间也仿佛被整个摁下暂停。

 

“嗯。吵架了。”

 

x

“啵浓尼每天都在想些什么呀……”

想要你一直在我身旁。


	6. Chapter 6

5.

夫胜宽做了一个梦。

梦里他有一把闪闪发光的银色小斧头，过着日复一日开开心心砍树去，平平安安回家来的快乐生活。他总会经过一条河，水流湍急却清澈无比。他常常会在河岸边休息，他喜欢唱歌给自己听。

 

小伐木工在一个傍晚变得闷闷不乐起来，他没有拿稳他的小斧头。他的银斧头滚到了河里去。

河水太急了，他扒着石头支长了手臂也抓不住。银色的光亮很快被河水带走，他着急地在岸边哭了出来。

这是他的第一把斧头，这是他唯一的一把斧头。

哇哇的哭声把河神都招了出来。河神不是第一次看见搞丢斧头的人了，可哭这么惨的好像还是头一回。

河神擦干他的眼泪，递给他一把铁斧头。

小伐木工没有见过这样的斧头。没有自己原来的漂亮，但是……他翻来覆去地看，觉得新奇又可爱，开开心心地抱在怀里带走了。

可铁斧头实在是太硬了，砍柴的时候一不小心就会伤到自己。

小伐木工看着自己满手的伤，用纱布一圈一圈缠住。这是他自己选择的斧头呀，他只能躲在夜里偷偷地哭。

 

终于，铁斧头也丢了。被扔进了更加湍急的河水里。

小伐木工坐在河岸上发呆，手里空空的。

新的河神好像等待了很久，他从水里钻出半个身子，好奇地看着他，斧头掉了，怎么不哭呢。

他准备了好多好玩的东西想要安慰这个难过的孩子，却好像一点忙也帮不上。

他小心翼翼地把藏在背后的金斧头拿出来，献宝一样。金色的斧头散发着温暖的光芒，小伐木工却不敢要了。

 

这不是我的斧头——

他大叫着跑掉。

 

新河神也很难过。

明明比之前的斧头都还要好，为什么他不肯要呢。

 

x

金珉奎又搞砸了。

 

同一个节目女主持的保姆车在半道抛锚，他不忍心看妹妹在夜里受冷风吹，便拜托经纪人哥哥顺路送了她到酒店。哪知道被有心人拍到，刻意抓了角度做新闻。

公司出面压了下来。哥哥们也只是当成茶余饭后的谈资，荤素不忌地开着玩笑让他以后要当心。

他顺口应了一句，没有注意到夫胜宽的脸色变得很难看。

 

独处的时候，夫胜宽冷言冷语依然，竭力挣扎着不给金珉奎任何身体接触，他才觉出了后劲来。

他急着解释，却笨嘴笨舌地说不出什么好听的话。

“你和她不一样。”

一句不甚明晰的话被赋予了更多的涵义。这绝对不是一个好的开头。

 

仿佛被针刺到，夫胜宽瞪着眼睛从床上跳起来，“不一样？”

“是，是不一样。”那个笑容甜美的男生突然间就不会笑了，嘴角咧成一个难堪的角度，“一个用前面，一个走后门。”

“怎么可能一样。”

 

“可是金珉奎你知道吗？”

夫胜宽站在门口，眼眶热得像口沸腾的锅。

“你和崔韩率一模一样。”

 

金珉奎没有追出去。

 

x

又回归了。

日子好像也没有什么新的变化。

编舞的难度越来越大，要上的节目越来越多，身体和脑袋全部被练习练习练习霸占，也没有多余的精力和心思放在别的什么上。

一位的奖杯轮流被握在每个人的手里，大家说获奖感言的时候既感慨又感动，眼泪却不那么容易掉了。

他还是会走过去给他整理衣摆，拉着他到镜头面前多说说话。

他还是会在合照的时候主动站他旁边，圈着他，搭着他，靠着他。

还是目光长久的停留。

还是打打闹闹。

 

却又好像都长大了。

 

x

新河神抱着金色的斧头坐在河岸上等小小的伐木工。他找不到伐木工的家，于是哪里也不去，待在原地乖乖等他。

风吹日晒的金色小斧头渐渐变得黯淡，新河神叹了口气，好像每天又多难过了一点。

天又快黑了，新河神觉得自己也快坚持不下去了。

 

“请问……”

有人在背后怯生生地开口，新河神半个身子转得太快，把紧张的小伐木工吓了一大跳。

“我之前在这里落了一把银……”小伐木工顿了顿，像是害羞一般移开视线，“落了一把铁斧头，请问有看到吗？”

软绵的声音踩在他的心上，又轻又柔。新河神的眼睛一下子亮起来，把怀里被捂得热乎乎的斧头递到他的面前，“是这一把吗？”

 

Never right,  
but never mind.

完。


End file.
